Rainbow Days II: When The Idiot Couple Get Separated
by kadzuki
Summary: Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, pasangan baru paling lovey-dovey sepanjang sejarah Teikou Academy. Suatu ketika Kise harus melakukan pemotretan di suatu lokasi antah berantah selama dua minggu tanpa membawa ponsel! Sanggupkah sang preman dakian melewati dua minggu tanpa blonde cengeng tercintanya?


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Rainbow Days: When The Idiot Couple Get Separated**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : AoKi, Slight! AkaKuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, Crack, Failed! Humor, Romance**

**Length : Series**

**Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Warning : Bagi yang baca sambil makan, harap hati-hati, ada sesuatu tentang tah* dalam fic ini.**

**Summary : Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, pasangan baru paling ****_lovey-dovey_**** sepanjang sejarah Teikou Academy, membuat seisi asrama ingin mencakari mereka saking gerahnya dengan aura pink yang mereka pancarkan selama dua puluh empat jam non-stop. Kondisi ini menyiksa penghuni asrama dan Kiseki no Sedai hingga suatu ketika Kise harus melakukan pemotretan di suatu lokasi antah berantah selama dua minggu tanpa membawa ponsel! Sanggupkah sang preman dakian melewati dua minggu tanpa blonde cengeng tercintanya?**

**A/N : Sedikit pengalaman pribadi dari gw dan mantan semasa SMA. Waktu libur sekolah sementara si doi harus ikut bimbel demi pertempuran bernama SPMB *jaman gw udah ganti jadi SNMPTN* Mau ngajak jalan tapi nggak tega, takut bikin si doi nggak bisa konsen belajar. Ahahahay~ Eniwei, reaksi Aomine dalam fic ini bukan berdasarkan reaksi gw waktu itu =p ****_Well, itadakimasu~_**

.

* * *

**[Part 1]**

.

.

Ini adalah sebuah kisah yang hampir terlupakan, kisah saat Aomine dan Kise masih hangat-hangatnya sebagai pasangan baru. Saat dimana mereka masih kelas dua SMP, Kiseki no Sedai masih labil *bukannya sampai dewasa juga tetap labil, yah?*, Akashi masih mengejar-ngejar Kuroko sementara yang bersangkutan nggak sadar, Murasakibara hanya makan snack dua kantong plastik sehari, dan tingkat ke-_tsundere_-an Midorima belum separah sekarang.

Musim panas, musim dimana para pasangan baru asyik bermesraan di bagian belakang kelas yang panas, merencanakan liburan berdua yang romantis di pinggir pantai. Dan hal ini juga berlaku untuk pasangan nano-nano Kiseki no Sedai, sang preman dakian Aomine Daiki dan _ikemen_ super _annoying_ Ryouta Kise. Namanya juga pasangan baru, hawa-hawa '_co cweet~_'-nya bertebaran kemana-mana tanpa mengenal tempat, waktu, dan kondisi. Membuat kelas yang sudah panas terasa makin gerah.

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak keduanya jadian, namun aura romantis di sekeliling mereka tidak pudar. Kalau cuma dua minggu sampai satu bulan pasca jadian sih, masih ditoleransi. Tapi dua bulan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda normal kembali? Rasanya tidak. Lama-lama siapa pun juga bakalan eneg liatnya.

Kemesraan mereka itu mengganggu hampir semua penghuni asrama dan penghuni kelas mereka. Tapi untuk urusan satu ini, korban utama mereka tak lain adalah teman satu tim tercinta, Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak hanya di kelas dan di asrama, mereka juga harus bertahan dari serangan cinta pasangan idiot tersebut selama latihan basket. Artinya, hampir empat belas jam mereka harus menoleransi keidiotan mereka. Belum termasuk beberapa jam tambahan untuk Kuroko dan Midorima yang satu kamar dengan Kise dan Aomine.

Hari ini pun begitu, seusai latihan neraka duo nano-nano itu melenggang pergi untuk kencan diiringi frame bunga mawar dan cahaya-cahaya pink imajiner di sekeliling mereka. Empat orang yang tersisa cuma bisa memaki-maki dalam hati saking muaknya. Kapankah siksaan menyebalkan ini akan berakhir? Haruskah salah satunya diculik, diikat, dan dikirim ke Afrika?

" Dua idiot ituuu... " sahut Akashi dengan wajah yang sudah menyamai raja (iblis), kedua tangan mencengkram gunting keramatnya erat-erat. " Kalau besok mereka berani mengabaikan perintahku lagi karena asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, akan kubuat mereka benar-benar pergi berdua ke dunia lain. "

Murasakibara langsung memeluk kekasih alias makanannya tercinta. Midorima mendadak mengeluarkan lap dan asyik mengelap bola basket di pojok ruangan. Bersiap menyelamatkan diri kalau Akashi mulai melampiaskan kekesalannya dan lempar-lempar gunting membabi-buta, tidak peduli yang di sekelilingnya bersalah atau tidak.

_PUK PUK._

Murasakibara dan Midorima berjengit ngeri. Akashi yang sudah mencapai batasnya, menoleh perlahan dengan mata semerah rubi yang berkilat. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil? Cari mati, hah?

Ia sudah bersiap untuk melancarkan jurus 'gunting-keramat-tiada-tanding' kepada sang tersangka, hingga sepasang bola mata sewarna langit menyedot kesadarannya dalam sesaat. Guntingnya terjatuh, kemarahannya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun menghilang secara ajaib. Ia hanya terdiam, matanya terpancang pada warna langit di hadapannya.

_PUK PUK._

Kuroko masih terus menepuk-nepuk kepalanya tanpa henti dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Kesadaran Akashi kembali dengan sangat perlahan. Dirasakannya tangan sang pujaan hati yang masih bersentuhan dengan rambutnya secara teratur. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan dua kali dari biasanya. Seandainya ia tidak menjaga wibawanya sebagai kaisar (neraka), tanpa berpikir lagi ia akan memeluk sang _passer_.

" Tetsuya, kau cari mati, ya? " Meminjam sifat _tsundere_ Midorima untuk mendapat hasil yang ia inginkan, Akashi pura-pura menepis tangan Kuroko dari rambutnya.

_PUK PUK._

" Tidak, kok. Aku masih sayang nyawa. " jawab Kuroko dengan nada monotonnya yang khas. " Aku hanya prihatin sama Akashi-kun. Aku juga mengerti dengan kekesalan Akashi-kun. Habisnya minggu lalu mereka nyaris bercinta di kamarku dan Kise-kun, sementara aku juga ada di sana dan mereka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Bahkan sampai aku keluar pun mereka tidak tahu. "

Kuroko jongkok di sudut dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan makian atas keberadaannya yang tipis. Sekarang giliran Akashi yang kebingungan harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur pemuda berambut langit itu. Bukankah pasangan kekasih harus saling menopang?

_Plis deh, Akashi. Kamu belum jadian sama si ultimate uke._

" Tetsuya, sehabis ini aku kubelikan van— "

" Kuro-chin, ini pocky vanilla buatmu. Jangan sedih. " Tanpa mempedulikan—sebenarnya sih tidak sadar—usaha sang kapten untuk memperbaiki _mood_ sang bayangan, Murasakibara langsung memeluk pemuda paling pen—errr, kurang tinggi dalam timnya itu dari belakang sambil menyodorkan kotak pocky rasa vanilla.

Melihat sang raksasa yang menyela kata-katanya dan memeluk pujaan hatinya, sontak mode Super S*iya Akashi langsung aktif. Midorima yang sedari tadi cuma mengamati perlahan berjalan mundur menuju pintu gedung, menyelamatkan diri sebelum menjadi korban pembataian sang raja (iblis). Dan demi keamanan privasinya dari gangguan Aomine yang kemungkinan membawa Kise ke kamar mereka nanti malam, Midorima mempertimbangkan diri untuk mengungsi ke kamar Kazunari Takao, sahabat SD-nya di asrama sebelah. Begitu berhasil lolos, tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekali pun ia langsung berlari.

" ATSUSHI, JATAH CEMILANMU KUDISKON SETENGAHNYA SELAMA SEBULAN! "

" TIDAAAAAAAK! "

.

.

Terlepas dari kejengkelan empat member Kiseki no Sedai lainnya—atau lebih tepatnya menulikan telinga dan menutup mata—Aomine dan Kise tetap menebarkan aura _lovey-dovey_ mereka tanpa malu-malu, yang membuat tiap orang ingin mencakari mereka. Sepertinya tinggal menghitung hari hingga mereka bercinta di tempat terbuka dan menjadi pasangan _exhibisionist_ paling cetar membahana.

Bahkan ancaman gunting terbang Akashi yang paling sakti pun sudah tak mempan. Cinta mereka seolah menjadi tameng bagi jurus maut tersebut *halah*. Maka, sebagai orang yang teraniaya, Akashi memimpin member Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya untuk berdoa di kapel asrama setiap malam. Yang lainnya mengikuti sang _emperor_ dengan senang hati, karena mereka tahu doa orang yang teraniaya pasti dikabulkan Tuhan.

Doa mereka sangat sederhana. Mereka hanya memohon agar Aomine dan Kise terpisah untuk sementara. Terpisah di sini bukanlah terpisah karena bertengkar, soalnya kalau mereka bertengkar Kiseki no Sedai juga yang repot. Maksudnya terpisah adalah salah satu dari duo nano-nano itu pergi ke suatu tempat entah dimana dan tidak kembali untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi kehidupan mereka bisa normal untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah rajin berdoa, belajar, menabung, dan bertingkah normal *?* seperti remaja pada umumnya, akhirnya harapan keempat member Kiseki no Sedai itu terwujud di pertengahan bulan Agustus. Saat itu mereka sedang bersantai di taman asrama, Akashi sedang memandangi Kuroko dengan intens sambil menyeruput _chocolate macchiato_, Kuroko asyik membaca novel karya J. R. R. Tolkien, Midorima sedang bermain dengan burung kakaktua yang jadi _lucky item_-nya hari ini, dan Murasakibara sedang berjuang menghabiskan kue pengantin tiga tingkat kiriman dari rumahnya.

" Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi, Midorimacchi! " panggil Kise alih-alih menjerit dengan suara tikus terlindas trailer.

Yang dipanggil cuma memicingkan sebelah mata dengan malas. Muka mereka seolah mengatakan 'anjrit-anak-somplak-super-_annoying_-ini-ngapain-lagi'. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak mempedulikan—atau memang tidak mengerti karena saking idiotnya—wajah teman-temannya itu. Ia menubrukkan dirinya pada teman sekamarnya yang tanpa ekspresi, memberikan pelukan meremukkan tulang.

" Huwaaaaaaa! Kurokocchi! Mereka tega sekali-ssu! " Kise tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menangis histeris.

" Hegh... Ki... Se... Kun... Kece... Kik... "

" Aku tidak mau-ssu! Aku mau sama Aominecchi! "

" Kise... Kun... Ma... Ti... "

_CKRIS._

Kise otomatis berhenti (meremukkan) memeluk sang _passer_ yang sudah nyaris mati karena tidak bisa bernafas. Di belakangnya, sang _emperor_ menyeringai mengerikan, gunting siap di tangan. Tanpa perlu diperintah pun Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Kuroko langsung tergeletak dengan mulut berbusa.

" Atsushi sa—tidak, Shintarou, sadarkan Tetsuya. " Akashi memberikan komando tanpa memindahkan tatapan mautnya dari sang _copycat_ cengeng. " Dan kau, Ryouta, akan bercerita dengan etika yang baik dan benar setelah membayar apa yang kau lakukan pada milikku. "

Sementara Akashi menyiksa Kise dengan sepenuh hati, Midorima mencoba menyadarkan Kuroko, menamparnya bolak-balik. Murasakibara menontoninya sambil terus memakan kuenya tanpa henti. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan sadar, mungkin Kise benar-benar meremukkan pemuda itu. Midorima memutar otak bagaimana caranya membuat sang _passer_ membuka mata sebelum _emperor_ laknat itu beres menghabisi Kise. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menjadi korban sang raja (neraka) berikutnya.

" Mido-chin, mungkin Kuro-chin harus dikasih nafas buatan. " sahut Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar kata 'nafas-buatan', Midorima langsung membayangkan adegan dirinya sedang mencium Kuroko dalam balutan kostum pangeran, seperti dalam dongeng Snow White. Ia melirik ke arah Kuroko, entah kenapa matanya terpancang pada bibirnya, kemudian mukanya memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, badannya mendadak gerah.

" Mido-chin? Kok merah? Sakit, ya? " Murasakibara menelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya polos sekali. " Kalau begitu aku saja yang kasih nafas buatan ke Kuro-chin. "

Murasakibara meletakkan centong nasi yang digunakannya untuk makan kue, kemudian beralih ke sisi Kuroko. Ia bersimpuh, memanyunkan bibirnya yang celemotan dengan krim kue. Entah apakah dia memang berniat memberi nafas buatan atau punya modus tersembunyi yang lain. Murasakibara membuka kedua bibir Kuroko, jarak kedua bibir itu berkurang, makin berkurang, makin berkurang, dan...

" JANGAN, MURASAKIBARA BEGO! "

Midorima mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mendorong sang raksasa. Melindungi bibir Kuroko yang masih perawan. Bukan karena dirinya juga mengincar bibir itu, bukan. Ia hanya melindungi masa depannya dari amukan Akashi yang konslet melihat incaran utamanya direnggut di depan matanya.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Murasakibara dan menyelamatkan bibir Kuroko, Midorima langsung mencari _lucky item_-nya, sang burung kakaktua, yang terbang dari pundaknya akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba barusan. Namun _tsundere_ berambut lumut itu cuma bisa mangap saat melihat dimana burung kakaktuanya berada.

Burung nista tersebut hinggap dengan antengnya di hidung sang bayangan yang masih pingsan. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang _emperor_ yang asyik menyiksa sang _copycat_, kemudian berbalik ke arah tuannya. Sepertinya burung satu ini cukup pintar. Ia menggerakkan bagian ekornya ke tepat ke arah mulut Kuroko yang terbuka gara-gara Murasakibara.

" _No, no, no..._ " gumam Midorima ngeri. " _Don't you dare—_ "

_CROTT._

Sesuatu yang berwarna putih jatuh tepat ke dalam mulut Kuroko yang terbuka. Midorima dan Murasakibara yang jadi saksi hidup tragedi tersebut langsung muntah di semak-semak terdekat.

.

.

" Sekarang ceritakan dengan jelas, nggak pakai menangis, merajuk, memeluk, apalagi didramatisir. "

Kise bersimpuh dengan sebuah batu besar di pangkuannya. Akashi berdiri di hadapannya dengan gunting yang siap meluncur di tangan. Kuroko yang sudah sadar mengamati dari balik punggung Akashi, sesekali mengeluhkan tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa terasa aneh, ada rasa pahit yang agak mengganggu. Midorima dan Murasakibara kompak menjaga jarak dari korban 'pengeboman' si burung kakaktua.

" A-aku ada pemotretan minggu depan-ssu. " ujar Kise dengan muka memelas.

" Lalu? " Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, memperkirakan jawaban absurd apa yang akan diberikan blonde cengeng satu ini.

" Dua minggu... Dua minggu aku akan jauh dari belahan jiwaku-ssu! Dan aku tidak boleh bawa ponsel-ssu! "

_CKRIS._

" Jadi masalah kalau kamu pisah sama Daiki? Masalah kalau kamu nggak boleh bawa ponsel? " balas Akashi kejam. " Masalah banget sampai kau nyaris membunuh orang yang paling berharga bagiku? "

Kise mulai nangis, ngeri dengan Akashi yang sudah melampaui iblis. Kuroko cuma menatap Kise dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya, tidak bereaksi dengan kalimat Akashi yang terakhir.

" T-tapi-ssu... AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPA AOMINECCHI! "

Bagaikan adegan-adegan dramatis dalam telenovela, sang preman dakian yang disebut mendadak nongol entah darimana. Frame berwarna pink blink-blink serta guguran sakura imajiner menghiasi kemunculannya. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar, ia berlari ke arah sang kekasih yang masih bersimpuh di hadapan sang _emperor_.

" Ryoutaaa~ "

" Daikicchiii~ "

Dengan efek _slow motion_, keduanya berpelukan erat, seolah sudah terpisah berjuta tahun lamanya. Akashi kepingin melempar guntingnya, Kuroko tercengang dengan mulut membentu 'o' besar, Midorima muntah di tempat, dan Murasakibara kembali asyik dengan kuenya.

" Haruskah kau pergi wahai merpatiku? " Aomine mengangkat wajah Kise dengan jemarinya.

" Iya, cintaku. Harus. Agar aku bisa pensiun dari dunia _modelling_ tahun depan-ssu. "

" Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, sayang. "

" Aku juga, tidak mau berpisah sedetik pun. "

" Mengapa takdir begitu kejam, memisahkan kita? "

" Ini ujian cinta kita-ssu. Aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya selama kita saling percaya-ssu. "

" Ryouta... "

" Oh, Daikicchi... "

Percakapan bak drama tersebut diakhiri dengan pelukan erat disusul kedua bibir yang bertaut. Normalnya, ada efek suara _'oooooooooohhh~'_ atau tepuk tangan. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, efeknya adalah keempat Kiseki no Sedai yang jadi penonton kepingin muntah dan menonjoki pasangan nano-nano tersebut. Bahkan Kuroko yang dalam kondisi apapun selalu _expressionless_, kini memasang muka horor.

" Anoo... " sahut Midorima memecah kebisuan di antara mereka. " Bisakah seseorang memisahkan mereka sebelum mereka mulai bercinta di tempat umum, nodayo? "

" Peduli amat, deh. Bisa mati kecapekan kalau meladeni duo idiot itu terus-terusan. " ujar Akashi, menyerah juga pada akhirnya. " Tetsuya, nanti malam kau mau tidur bersamaku? Daiki dan Ryouta pasti akan 'bergulat' di kamarmu malam ini. "

" Tidak, terimakasih. " balas Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling. " Kasihan Murasakibara-kun nanti. Kalau mereka 'bergulat' di kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar Midorima-kun saja. "

Akashi langsung melempar pandangan maut ke arah pemuda berambut lumut yang sama sekali tidak berdosa. Yang bersangkutan cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng ngeri, seolah mengatakan 'suer-aku-nggak-ada-apa-apa'. Kuroko dengan muka flat-nya ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan duo nano-nano yang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang paling menyiksa bagi penghuni kamar sekeliling kamar Kise dan Kuroko. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak jam sembilan malam sudah terdengar suara-suara yang tidak beres. Makin malam semakin keras dan semakin membuat _horny_ orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Mulai dari erangan, desahan, hingga _dirty talk_. Yang punya pacar sih enak, yang jomblo?!

Semua memperkirakan sekitar tengah malam kegilaan tersebut akan berakhir, namun pada kenyataannya, suara-suara erotis itu berhenti sekitar jam dua dini hari. Banyak penghuni asrama yang menyumpah-nyumpah akan menggasak Aomine besok pagi karena membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekaligus _horny_. Sebagian lagi merasa kasihan pada Kuroko karena menyangka pemuda tersebut ada di lokasi kejadian, padahal yang bersangkutan sudah mengungsi ke kamar Midorima.

Aomine dan Kise sendiri sudah bagaikan amplop dan perangko yang ditempel pakai _superglue_. Begitu terbangun paginya, Aomine memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat, tidak membiarkan pemuda pirang itu bergerak untuk bersiap-siap pergi. Setelah serangkaian cinta, air mata, dan adegan bak potongan kisah telenovela—termasuk kata-kata layaknya opera—, akhirnya Kise siap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai model.

Aomine sengaja membolos jam pertama, mengantarkan kekasihnya itu ke gerbang Teikou Academy dimana managernya sudah menunggu. Pemuda ganguro itu sudah berniat mengantarkan kepergian kekasihnya dengan senyuman, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi pada kenyatannya ia memeluk Kise dengan tangan bergetar.

" Cepatlah kembali, merpatiku. Aku akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu. " sahut Aomine sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

" Aku pasti kembali padamu-ssu. Peganglah kata-kataku. "

" Satu hari akan bagaikan setahun, tapi aku akan bertahan demi dirimu, sayang. "

" Jangan pernah berpaling dariku-ssu, bahkan hanya untuk selembar gambar Mai-chan. "

" Meskipun aku memeloti foto dada besar Mai-chan, hanya kaulah yang ada di hatiku. "

" Daikicchi~ "

" Ryouta~ "

Lama-lama ini bakalan jadi telenovela beneran versi Kuroko no Basket, dengan pemeran utama Aomine Daiki sebagai F*rnando Jose dan Kise Ryouta sebagai R*salinda.

_BLETAK._

" Adaw! "

" Jangan bikin sinetron di depan umum, malu-maluin! " bentak sang manager. Ia langsung meraih bagian belakang _hoodie_ Kise dan menariknya pergi, tidak mempedulikan Aomine yang mengejar sambil berderai air mata, meneruskan adegan telenovela mereka. " Kalau nggak cepat-cepat kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat! "

" DAIKICCHIII... "

" RYOUTAAAA... "

Dan Kiselinda pun terpaksa berpisah dengan Fernando Aomine.

.

.

" Aomine-kun, Kise-kun sudah berangkat? " sahut Kuroko saat melihat sang cahaya memasuki ruangan kelas di jam ketiga.

" Sudah. " jawab pemuda ganguro itu datar.

" Jangan muram seperti itu. Kise-kun cuma pergi dua minggu. "

Sejengkel-jengkelnya ia pada duo idiot itu, ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu bermuram durja, jongkok di pojokan dengan aura 'aku-mau-bunuh-diri'. Apalagi kalau sampai mempengaruhi performa mereka di lapangan, bisa-bisa dibabat habis oleh sang _emperor_ maniak gunting.

" Iya. Cuma dua minggu. Bukan selamanya. " Aomine mulai tersenyum, semangatnya kembali. " Dua minggu itu keciiillll~ Sebentaaaar~ Enteenggg~ "

" Aomine-kun pasti bisa! _Life is an adventure!_ " dukung Kuroko mirip iklan susu balita di tivi.

" _Yes, we can!_ " timpal Aomine menyerukan kata-kata khas Bar*ck Ob*ma, satu-satunya kalimat bahasa Inggris yang bisa ia ingat di luar kepalanya.

" Aomine-kun hebat! "

" Yeeeaaaah! "

Di sudut lain kelas, Akashi dan Murasakibara cuma melongo melihat pasangan cahaya dan bayangannya itu. Kalau kelakuan Aomine sih bisa maklum. Tapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berbicara dengan nada _excited_? Itu luar biasa. Selama ini pemuda penganut paham _kuudere_ itu sangat piawai mengendalikan ekspresinya di segala kondisi-yang dalam kenyaatannya dia tidak berekspresi nyaris sepanjang waktu-dan tidak pernah berlebihan menunjukkan emosinya. Tapi sekarang?

" Kuro-chin kenapa? " sahut Murasakibara, sadar terlebih dulu.

" Dia gegar otak ringan. " sela Midorima yang baru kembali dari ruang guru dan berniat kembali ke kelasnya, tanpa sengaja melihat adegan Aomine dan Kuroko yang tidak biasa itu. " Tadi pagi ia jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur ujung tempat tidur Ahomine. Lalu kelakuannya jadi agak tidak normal, barangkali ada sekrup yang lepas. "

Ketiganya kembali menatap duo cahaya bayangan yang sedang heboh tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Aomine lari ke jendela kelas, membukanya, menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke kusen jendela, dan...

" KISE RYOUTAAAAA! AKU AKAN SETIA MENUNGGUMU! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN RASA CINTAKU PADAMUUU! "

Kuroko bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat. Akashi dan Midorima menepuk jidat masing-masing, berniat pura-pura nggak kenal dengan ganguro idiot satu itu. Murasakibara tidak peduli, terus makan dengan tenang. Dan dimulailah perjuangan Aomine Daiki sang preman dakian dalam melawan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih nun jauh di sana...

.

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

Kadzchan End-Note :

_Long time no see, my dear~_ Di tengah jadwal gw yang makin nggak karuan, tangan gw mulai gatel buat ngeposting *kumat*

Eniwei, gw lagi kebawa sama kesablengannya AoKi, jadi bawaannya pengen nge-_bully_ mereka terus. Buat yang kangen AkaKuro, MuraMuro, sama MidoTaka, sabar dulu ya~ Lagi progress pelan-pelan nih.

_And last but not least, RnR puh-leaseee~_


End file.
